


The Uninvited Guest [podfic]

by theblueintheday (bluedreaming)



Category: The Dark - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Children's Stories, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, scary level 1: spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/theblueintheday
Summary: Laszlo is sitting at the dinner table when someone unlocks the door and opens it, before closing it and locking it again. It's not Laszlo, it's not either of his parents, and no one else has a key. Who could it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Uninvited Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384479) by [inkypandas (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/inkypandas). 



 

  
**Duration:** 7:28 min.  
[Listen to the podfic](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0P1ekBqGQlZ)  
_(on vocaroo)_  


 

 

 

 


End file.
